


Back in Time

by Adoringlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Chaptered, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, Fanfiction, Hurt Louis, Jealous Louis, Kind of reality, Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Ordinary Louis, POV Harry, POV Louis, POV Multiple, Sad Louis, idk - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoringlarry/pseuds/Adoringlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis wakes up and it's 2010 again, he remembers everything about One Direction but no one else does. He decides this is his second chance, to get things right between him and Harry but when he auditions for the X factor and gets turned down, he goes a bit crazy for Harry's attention. But now, Louis is just another fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idk this is just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just the beginning okay 
> 
> Pls just tell me if it's terrible

As far as he saw it, life was shit for Louis Tomlinson. Of course, he could never admit this. He'd be labelled as an ungrateful brat if he did. From the public eye, he was living the dream. Worldwide fame, unlimited money, successful career, beautiful girlfriend. Or in his case, fake girlfriend.

What the majority of the world didn't know was that Louis actually loved his band member, Harry Styles. But no, not even in 2013, was that acceptable. If either one of Harry or Louis let out the secret they were secretly dating, and had been for the past 2 and a half years, would result in Modest!Management taking immediate action and ultimately, ending the boys careers. Apparently two gay boy band members would drop sales, fans would leave and the media would never leave them alone, not like they didn't already.

So maybe, life wasn't exactly hell, but it was hard. Especially when he realised him and Eleanor couldn't hold hands even if their fucking lives depended on it.

 

Louis was just wishing for the day he would finally be honest with everyone. Louis just wishes he had a second chance and none of this would have happened.

And that's exactly what he got.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first chapter. Is it too confusing?? Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short, the next chapters will be much longer I promise

Louis went to sleep on the 10th of April 2013, just like any other night. It was one of the rare days he was actually back home. Not home in London where he and Eleanor 'live', or so people think they do. But actually back to his home in Doncaster. He wanted to spend every minute possible with his mum and sisters while he was here as he hardly see's them at all these days. But being Louis, almost as soon as he re-entered his old room, he flopped down onto his bed and fell asleep almost momentarily. No one was surprised.

Harry was in Louis' dreams. Harry was almost always in Louis' dreams, no one could stop them there. Louis' dreamt about Harry's curls, could they even be classes as curls anymore? More like a greasy quiff. He dreamt about Harry's smile, his teeth, his dimples, his smell, that little freckle to the side of his mouth just beside his plump, pink lips. There was no denying it, Louis was completely in love with everything about Harry and no one or anything could change that.

Not even when Harry didn't remember him anymore.

 

Louis woke up on the 11th of April 2010 to the sound of his mother's voice. Typical, he thought. Even on his days off his mum still persists to wake him up. Groaning, Louis forced his way out of bed, it was that or the twins would surely jump on him. He'd learnt that lesson the hard way. 

"Louis are you up yet?" Jay called from downstairs. The best Louis could do was grunt in reply. "Hurry up and get ready, today is the big day" 

The big day? For what? Louis had just planned on...well nothing actually. Louis had planned on nothing. Nothing was what Louis Tomlinson liked doing best.

Well he wasn't going to complain, his mum adored seeing him again and she clearly only wants to spend time with him. They should make the most of it.

Louis quickly takes a shower to waken himself up, he'll never get used to early morning wake ups. He grabs a towel and dries himself off before deciding on what to wear. He has no idea what they're doing today, so he just decides on some jeans and a t shirt, except when he goes to his wardrobe he doesn't find the clothes he unpacked yesterday, instead he find his old clothes from a few years ago. For a moment he's left puzzled, he swears they weren't there yesterday when he unpacked. Unless he was just so tired he couldn't remember...

He shoves a pair of boxers on just before his mum bustles into the room, avoiding a very awkward situation.

"Why are you just standing there? Come on we picked out your outfit weeks ago, we don't have time to waste we need to leave in 20 minutes and you still haven't ate breakfast" she rambles on. 

My outfit? Weeks ago? What is she actually on about. 

"What outfit?" He asks.

"Don't joke around, I laid it out for you last night" she points over to the chair where his 'outfit' is laying. 

It's his X factor outfit.

"No offence mum, but I'm not going out in that. I think I've out grew it" he laughs.

"What are you on about? We just bought them new a few weeks ago. Just hurry up and get them on and come downstairs, we don't want to be late. Simon won't want his future winner to miss the audition"

What.

"Is this some kind of sick joke you're playing on me?" Louis asks.

"Louis, stop being an idiot and get ready" she turns around and heads out.

"Wait, mum! What's the date?"

"11th April 2010, for gods sake you should know this date it's all you've talked about for the last few months" she tuts.

2010.

The X factor.

Simon.

The outfit.

 

It then hits him. Louis is back in 2010 and is about to relive his audition.


	3. The audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's still kind of short. I've got to work on making these longer.

The first thing Louis does is scream.

Then runs to the mirror. 

How did he not notice his change in appearance? Surely his smooth skin, not his spikey stubble he had yesterday, should have gave it away. And the fact his mother looked considerably younger.

His shaking hands punch the mirror.

What the actual fuck is this?

Someone is just playing a sick joke on him. It'll be all over twitter already, the fans know pretty much everything.

Louis searches his room for his phone. Instead he finds his shitty Nokia from 3 years ago, his lock screen still him and his ex girlfriend Hannah. 

Shit his girlfriend is Hannah. He'll have to do something about that.

Then there's Harry...

Louis quickly turns on his phone. No mention of a Harry in his contacts. Check twitter.

Only 532 followers. He isn't verified. 

User @Harry_Styles has 609 followers. They aren't following each other. He isn't verified either. His most recent tweet reads '@Harry_Styles: so nervous for my audition!'

This is just a dream. It's got to be. Time travel is impossible... In a few minutes he'll just wake up and everything will be normal again.

Those few minutes pass, and despite all the pinches and splashing himself with water, everything remains the same...except for the increasingly louder calls for Louis to hurry up.

The audition. Right, the day where everything began. All Louis has to do is relive it. It can't be that hard , can it? All he needs to do is what he done 3 years ago and everything will go back to normal.

Louis makes his way over to his laid out outfit, and begins to button up the familiar light blue shirt, do his tie and pull on his jeans and grey cardigan. It's quite embarrassing to be wearing these right now, but it's 2010 again.

His hair is the worst challenge. What ever possessed him to get this haircut, he'll never know. It's so floppy and fluffy. He hates it.

"Louis get down here now, we'll be late" 

Louis grabs his phone, before running downstairs.

\---

It takes just over an hour and a half to get to Manchester from Doncaster, where the auditions are being held. More like an hour and a half of confusion, trying to remember 'Hey There Delilah' and his sisters annoying him. He loves them but seriously, now is not the time.

Eventually, they arrive to join the thousands of hopeful contestants. Harry is somewhere in this crowd...

This is just like a longer experience of déjàvu.

Louis joins the queue and is issued the contestant number of 155204, just a couple of hours waiting and he'll be there. Singing for the second time. Even though it's much easier this time, because he knows what will happen, the butterflies in his stomach surely enough appear.

The hours in the queue are spent chatting the people near him, interviewed by Dermot for a few minutes and of course, eating his mum's cheese and ham sandwiches. 

There's not long left to go now, they're just heading inside the arena to head to the final waiting area. And Louis knows what comes next...

In the waiting area, they have a tv that shows the audition being performed at the time, and right now a 16 year old boy, from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, with brown curls, piercing green eyes, is walking onto the stage. Harry Styles.

It's amazing to see the boy he loves up on the stage again, seeing him so young again. Everything is the same, but it's so much different at the same time. 3 years ago he was oblivious that he was watching one of his future band members, and of course oblivious to the fact he would fall in love with him. Louis can't take his eyes off the screen, he's watching Harry's every move, not daring to blink. 

Every single person is watching Harry, he has their attention. Everyone watches in apprehension, waiting for the judges vote. A gasp escapes everyone's mouths as Louis Walsh, says no, claiming Harry's too young and needs more experience. Saying you could cut the tension with a knife is an understatement. Louis isn't worrying though. There's no need to worry for soon to be the biggest star in the world. 

As Nicole and Simon send him through to the next, everyone cheers and claps while Louis mum makes comments about how adorable he was. Louis' mind is on something else though. Going to the toilet. 

"Mum, I've just got to nip to the loo. I think it's the nerves" he lies. 

"Don't talk too long love, you're on soon" 

Louis rushes to the toilet, knowing what's about to happen. He goes to the urinals to have a wee, he actually did need a wee like 3 years ago; weird right. 

Suddenly a body pushes Louis into the wall. 

"Oops" Harry mumbles, his cheeks turning red. 

"Hi" Louis blushes. 

"I'm sorry about that" Harry apologises, looking very embarrassed. Louis does all his best to hold his laughter in. This is just typical Harry. 

"It's fine honestly" Louis smiles, "I just saw your audition by the way, you're so good"

Harry blushes even more before smiling, revealing his dimples.

"Thank you, I was so terrified" he admits.

"It didn't seem like it, the audience loved you, so did my mum and sisters. In fact the whole world is probably in love with Harry Styles right now. In fact, I know you're going to be famous some day... Can I get your autograph?" Louis asks.

"You're serious?" 

"Course"

"Oh, well I don't carry around a pen and paper...um, I'll have to go get some. I'll be right back" Harry rushes out of the toilets almost as quickly as he rushed in.

Within a matter of minutes he's back.

"I don't really have a signature" 

"Well now's a good time to make one up"

Harry scribbles his worldwide famous signature onto a piece of paper and hands it over. Louis smiles and thanks him before turning to leave.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name" Harry calls.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson" 

"Well good luck Louis Tomlinson, maybe one day I'll meet you again and you can show me your signature"

Louis only smiles before walking away. 

Oh he has no idea.

\---

"Contestant 155204 to the stage, 155204" a speaker booms.

"Louis darling, come on" his mum squeals, dragging him up from his chair. They all hurry into the final area, right next to the stage. Dermot O'Leary is beside the stage, about to run over everything with Louis.

Before he knows it, his mum is kissing him on the forehead and wishing him good luck while his sisters try to join in and then he's walking out onto the stage. It's just like it was before.

The audience cheers before Louis Walsh begins to speak.

"What's your name?"

"Louis Tomlinson"

"Okay off you go" 

The music starts. Everything is going well. The words are coming out.

Then Harry pops into his head. His voice breaks, the words are stuck in his throat. The music stops and Louis' heart drops.

This can't be happening.  
This didn't happen last time.

Louis swears he's on the edge of fainting or having a panic attack. The whole world is a blur, he can't see or hear properly. 

"I think you need to go home and practice, you're still so young. Maybe in a few years, but for now it's a no" Nicole sympathises. The audience boo's. 

"I think you have a lot of potential, I'm going to say yes" Louis smiles, the audience cheers.

It's down to Simon.

"I agree with Louis, you do have a lot of potential. But I think you need more experience. It's a no from me" Simon concludes.

Louis manages to stutter a thank you before slowly exiting the stage, shaking.

What happens now?

He's just changed his whole life.  
His whole future.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

Tears roll down Louis' cheeks as he forms one last thought.

Harry will never fall in love with him.


	4. Reality ruined my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but it's been Christmas. Hope everyone had a good one and got what they wanted. Enjoy x
> 
> And if you want to follow me on twitter my name is @adoringIarry but the I is actually a capital i, just incase you can't find me

Harry.

All Louis can think about is Harry.

He'll never know him. Harry will never fall in love with him. How could he?

The car journey home is dismal. Despite the comforting words his family repeat, nothing can make Louis feel any better. Everything has been ruined. He's really fucked up his life this time. Sure, he can go on and live a normal life. Get a job, get married, have kids... But nothing compares to what he knows he could have had. Travelled the world, met wonderful people, had millions of adoring fans, spent his life with 4 of his best friends. Yeah, he's done it once before... but his life before this now just seems like a distant dream, that it couldn't have been real. Louis knows it was though, no way could he have imagined 3 years in one nights sleep. He knows what was real. He just wishes he could go back. He doesn't want a second chance to do it all over. Modest wasn't the best, but he'd go back to reality in a second, without a doubt. He complained loads about his life, his lack of privacy, Modest, Eleanor... but he was living the dream. Why did it take everything to disappear for Louis to realise that?

Now there's no chance Liam, Harry, Niall nor Zayn will ever know him. Well Harry does, but he'll never remember the boy he met in the bathroom for a second. Harry will go off and live his fantastic life. 

Every once in a while, the boys would wonder what would happen if they hadn't of auditioned. What if Harry had of been too young, Liam had never auditioned again and gave up, Katy hadn't of said yes to Niall, if Zayn's mum hadn't have woken him up on the morning of the audition and forced him to go. Now Louis doesn't have to wonder about his, he's going to live it. Even so, Harry always used to have this theory him and Louis would have ended up together anyway. Like how they were at the same Script concert together, that was by chance, the time they met in the bathroom was a coincidence but when they got put in that band, it was fate.

Harry always believed fate would bring them together. Louis tries his best to believe this and depend on 'fate'. 

But now, there's not really a hope in this world Harry will ever fall in love with him. How would he? He'll never know him...

Somehow, Louis doesn't believe fate will work its magic this time.

\---

_"There's always next year"_

_  
_These words have been echoing in Louis' mind for the last 3 days. It's all anyone has told him since he auditioned. Maybe it's because it's the only positive thing people have to offer.

Of course, Louis knows he'll never audition again next year. Why would he? One Direction would have already been formed by then, came 3rd on the X-Factor and be working on their first number 1, What Makes You Beautiful. 

He could never go solo, couldn't cope with it all. All Louis wants is his 4 best friends to be here with him. He wants Nialls hugs, Liams stories, Harrys terrible jokes and Zayns pranks. 

"Hey mate, come out for a drink tonight? Take your mind off it all" Stan offers. Louis thinks about rejecting, saying he's not in the mood. But he can't push people away. They don't know the truth. They never will. They would all think he's crazy. So it's best to act normal. 

"Yeah sure" 

"Ah great, you've been down for a few days. You just need to live and forget. I'll even buy you a drink" Stan pats him off the back, "I better get home, mum wants me to drop her off somewhere at 4. I'll text you later on about tonight"

Maybe Stan is right; live and forget.

There's no way Louis can forget what could have been but he should start focussing on the positives. Now he gets to live the life he left. Spend more time with his family, support his mum, watch his sisters grow up. He just has to move on. Block out the past. There's no going back now.

\---

"Louis! You haven't answered any of my texts and ignored my calls!" Hannah slurs, looking a bit tipsy. 

_Shit._

_  
_"Did you know she was coming?" Louis whispers into Stans ear.

"Nah, I did make a Facebook status about tonight though. Sorry" he replies before heading back to the bar.

Louis mentally slaps him before turning back to Hannah, who doesn't look too impressed.

"I haven't really been in the mood" Louis admits. 

How is he supposed to pretend to like Hannah still? He used to, but now he doesn't.

"There's always next year! Don't worry"

Oh, and there's those familiar words again.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll go back"

"Aw babe, I still love you!" she shouts, practically throwing herself onto him, spilling her drink all over his clothes.

How great. It's been around 3 hours and he already wants to leave and go home. 

"Oh, Lou, I'm so sorry!" she pouts.

"It's fine Hannah, I'll see you later"

Louis starts to back away, wanting to find Stan.

Eventually he finds him, but with a girl attached to his mouth. Louis sighs. He just wants to go. Maybe he should just leave. He can text Stan later, he doesn't fancy interrupting him.

"Lou! Where you going?"

Louis ignores the pleading calls from Hannah as he rushes out of the bar, his clothes still wet and sticky. It's harsh ignoring his 'girlfriend' but he can't just act like he loves her. It feels wrong.

"Louis! Stop please!" 

He freezes and turns around to see her rushing through the crowd.

"Where you going?" 

"Home"

"Why?"

"Not in the mood, plus my clothes are kind of ruined"

"Well can I come back with you?"

"No" he snaps.

Hurt flashes in her eyes for a second, but it quickly disappears. She's drunk so she probably won't remember this anyway, "Please, I don't know where the girls have gone. Please don't just leave me" she begs.

"Okay" he gives in.

\---

The taxi back home wasn't too fun. Hannah insisted on going back to Louis' house, claiming it would save money on the taxi. Even though it's only 12am, which is way too early for anything to be classed as a good night out, his family are already asleep when he enters the house. The awkward part is now going to bed with Hannah. He would go sleep on the sofa, but then she'd know something was up.

They make their way upstairs, and as Hannah goes to get washed, Louis peels off his clothes and pulls on some sweatpants before going to brush his teeth. When he returns Hannah is already in his bed, engulfed by his duvet. He cringes.

Okay, it's only a girl in his bed. He should be happy about this. But girls just don't interest him any more. He doesn't have to do anything, just fall asleep.

But as soon as he slides into bed, Hannah's arms wrap around his body and she leans in. Louis forces a kiss onto her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

 

Like every other night, Harry enters Louis' dreams. Except every night he fades away a little bit more. He starts to forget who Louis is but Louis is still in love with him. Louis doesn't want to reach the final dream, where Harry doesn't recognise him at all. He can't deal with him slipping away in reality and his dreams. Which is why this has to stop. Thinking about Harry has to stop. Thinking about the other boys and his other life has to stop. It's not going to happen. 

It's better to face the truth sooner than later. This fantasy has to stop. The sooner he forgets about Harry the better, so he can move on. And that's exactly what Louis had planned to do.

Until 5 minutes after he woke up.


	5. Chasing after your dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to write. I've been busy with school and homework ew. The parts in italics are Louis' thoughts btw.
> 
> This chapter is terrible I want to delete it all I'm sorry for this mess.

5 minutes after Louis had awoken his phone buzzed. Still half asleep, Louis rubbed his eyes and forced himself to look. It was probably just another 'you tried your best, everyone's so proud, try out next year' text.

Louis was surprised to see it was from twitter. No one ever contacted him on twitter. It wasn't huge yet.

Louis was even more surprised to see what the message said.

"@Harry_Styles is now following you!"

then

" @Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson sorry to hear you didn't get through mate, but maybe we could meet up sometime for a chat? I personally love your voice .x "

Without thinking, Louis follows him back and sends him a tweet in reply.

" @Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles don't worry about me, you'll go far with a voice like urs ! Yeh I'd love to, I'll message u "

So much for Louis forgetting about Harry.

\---

The next few days are filled with Louis contacting Harry over twitter. Eventually they exchange numbers. From there they tell each other most things, Harry tells Louis about his family, which Louis already knows, and Louis does the same back. Things just happen. There's something between them that Louis just can't describe, it's almost unreal how well they can just talk like they've known each other for years... Well, in someways they have.

"Louis? Can you put your phone down for a second and listen to what I'm saying" his mother sighs, "Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to myself with you"

A slight hum from Louis is all she gets in response.

"Anyway, the X-Factor dream didn't work out. You've finished your A-Levels. What are you going to do?" she asks while tidying up his room, "You know you're 18. You need to start having some responsibility. I can't keep running around after you"

"I know mum, I'll start looking for jobs. I just don't know what I want to do with my life now."

"You'll soon realise it, singing isn't the only option."

_Making Harry fall in love with me is the only option though._

\---

"Lou! Hannah's at the door!" Lottie shouts.

_Why._

_  
_Louis reluctantly slumps downstairs to see what Hannah wants.

"Hey babe" she smiles, going in for a hug.

Louis wraps his arms around her awkwardly. He can't act like this much longer, it's not fair on her.

"I tried to get in touch but you never answered my texts or calls" she continues.

_Probably because I was too caught up talking to Harry._

_  
_"Oh, um, I've been pretty busy looking for jobs" he lies. In fact, he hasn't bothered looking for a job at all, he gets fired from them all the time anyway.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay, you've seemed a little distant lately. Stan said it too" she takes a seat on the sofa, staring at him, "Is it because of the audition?" she adds.

"No. Well kind of. But there's something else" he shuffles on the spot, still standing up, not wanting to sit down. She'll be leaving soon anyway.

"What's up?"

"I don't really know how to say this because you haven't actually done anything. But I guess I just, um, don't feel the same way about us anymore. You haven't done anything so don't like blame yourself but I just don't want us to be together anymore. I think it's best I told you now, rather than just pretending. I'm sorry, I hope we can still be friends..." 

Hannah gulps, before standing up, "It's fine Lou, at least you told me. I better go then" she chokes out.

"I'm sorry Han, see you around yeah?"

She nods her head before leaving.

"That's a shame. She was a nice girl Louis" Jay sighs, walking into the room.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spy on me"

"I'd appreciate it if you would help tidy the house, come on. The girls have a party to get to and I want the house all clean before I leave"

Louis tries to help, he really does. Well, if helping means getting distracted by your phone every 2 minutes and pretending to be busy.

As much as Louis tries to disguise being on his phone, Jay noticies. It's actually not that hard to notice. Even the girls have cleaned up more than Louis.

"Can you get off that thing?"

"What thing?" Louis quickly shoves his phone in his pocket and pretends to be drying the dishes.

"Wow that was subtle Lou" Lottie whispers.

"I don't see why you're so obsessed with it. Who are you always texting?" Jay asks.

"Ooo is it a girl? Come on you just broke up with Hannah, you player" Lottie laughs.

"No it's not"

"Well who is it then?"

"Just drop it" Louis snaps.

"Is it actually a girl Louis? Is that why you broke up with Hannah?" Jay asks.

"No"

"Well what do you do on it?"

"Just text Stan" Louis lies.

"Really? Because he agreed the other day you were on it too much" 

"It's my phone, I can go on it as much as I want"

Just to prove a point, Louis stops drying the dishes and grabs his phone out. He's 18. His mum can't stop him.

As if on cue, his phone buzzes and a message comes through from Harry. But before he can read it, Lottie snatches it out of his hands.

"Lottie! Give it back"

"Let's see who this is"

"Lottie I swear if you don't give me it back-"

"Harry? Who's Harry? You don't have a friend called Harry. Do you know a Harry, mum?"

"Not from what Louis' has told me. Who's Harry then?" 

"None of your business" Louis replies, grabbing the phone back. 

"Seriously Lou who is he?"

"You's would just laugh or something..."

"We won't. Come on" Lottie begs.

"Well remember Harry Styles? The boy who was on screen on the X-Factor when I auditioned? The one who everyone loved. Well yeah, when I went to the toilet before my audition I met him and last week he tweeted me saying he was disappointed I hadn't gotten through and we've been talking and he's really nice. Not just some freak from the internet asking for nudes or something." Louis babbles on.

"Aw Louis has a crush" 

"Shut up" Louis blushes, swatting Lottie with the tea towel. 

"Well that's cute. He might even win it and you can say you were friends with him" Jay says.

_Yeah, or a member of the most famous boyband in the world._

_\---_

_  
**When's the next round?** _

_  
_Louis, of course, already knows the text Harry will send back. He's been there once before himself.

**23rd July, I'm so nervous!**

**_Don't be, have you heard yourself sing? There's no way you'll get knocked back._ **

**_  
_I wish you could be there, it's bullshit you didn't get through.**

**_It's my own fault, I just forgot how to sing._ **

**_  
_Audition next year? I'll be able to give you tips ;)**

**_Don't think I will, I've gave up on the singing dream now._ **

**_  
_What do you want to do now then?**

**_Have no clue. My mum keeps on nagging me about getting a job but they always just fire me._ **

**So you have no idea what you want to be?**

**_Nope, do you?_ **

_**Well besides from being a singer, which is a long shot, probably just working in the bakery then doing something in law.** _

_**Yeah but you will make it as a singer.** _

**How do you know?**

_**I just do.** _

**How?**

_**Because I'm Louis and I'm magic.** _

_**I wish you did know...It would make things a lot easier.** _

 

_If only he knew._


End file.
